1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skates, and particularly to an easily adjusted skate, wherein user can press a buckle from a lateral side of the skate so that engaging teeth of the buckle is released; and thus the size of the skate is adjusted.
2. Description of Related Art
Skating is an activity requiring a large output of energy. A known prior art skate has a front seat with a elleptical receiving hole and a rear seat which is tightly locked to a rear end of the front seat. When it is desired to adjust the size of the skate to match the size of the feet of the user, a stud may move in the receiving groove to a desired length. However, this kind of skate has some shortcomings which are necessary to be improved upon.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an easily adjusted skate comprising a front seat, a rear seat and a buckle structure for connecting the front seat and the rear seat. The buckle structure is formed a round lower cover, a buckle, and a tooth bank. An upper side of the lower cover has a confining seat and the confining seat has guide grooves at two sides thereof. Thereby, the buckle moves straightly along the guide grooves of the lower cover. One inner end of the buckle has engaging teeth which protrude downward and extend inward so that the engaging teeth is exactly engaged to the tooth bank at a lower end of the front seat. The user can press the buckle from a lateral side of the skate so that the engaging teeth of the buckle separates from the tooth bank; and thus the size of the skate is adjusted.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.